


Hearing Music Soulmate!AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Luke Hemmings Imagines/Blurbs [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Hearing Music Soulmate!AU

Being a musician who hadn’t found their soulmate was tough, nearly impossible. If you hadn’t found your soulmate, you couldn’t hear music. Everyday Luke would walk into his room and strum the guitar in the corner, it didn’t make a sound, but that didn’t stop him. He’d have his friends sit with him while he played and tell him if he played it wrong. There was no way he was going to let this soulmate business stop him from pursuing music. He spent hours playing to an app that would tell him if he played correctly, and he couldn’t wait until he’d be able to hear it. He would practice songs that his friends told him about, and he’d work on it for weeks, trying to perfect it. He liked to call himself Beethoven, even thought he was really just copying what he saw online. The day he found his soulmate, he wanted to be able to play them a song.

One day, Calum came up to Luke and convinced him to play a song with him at a party. Luke was skeptical, but decided that no matter what, half the people wouldn’t be able to hear them anyway. He picked up the guitar and started playing Remembering Sunday, it was the easiest song he knew. He strummed, not even paying attention at this point, because he couldn’t hear it. He felt the rhythm though, and he enjoyed that much.

Earlier that day, your friend dragged you out of the house. It was Saturday evening, and your plans were to drink soda and watch random movies that you found on Netflix, just like every other night. When you told her this, she was determined to get you out of your room and with some real people. You put on a t-shirt and jeans, nothing fancy, and walked out to her car. She was already waiting with your other friends, who were completely excited about a party at her cousin’s house. 

When you got there, you walked around for a bit, and then decided that the couch looked pretty comfy. So you sat, and waited for your friends to tell you it was time to go. Normally you’d try to be more social, but today you really weren’t feeling up to it. After an hour of sitting around, your friend told you that her cousin and his friend were going to play a song. As they started playing, you noticed the blonde boy wasn’t paying much attention to what he was doing. Somehow though, the people around you seemed to be enjoying what he was playing.

About a minute into them playing, the blonde boy dropped his pick, and since you were next to him, you picked it up and handed it to him. He smiled at you as he took it, “Thanks.” You smiled back, and nodded, and then watched as they started playing again. But this time, you heard something when he strummed. It was a sound you could only describe as warm and beautiful. Luke absentmindedly played, but after a second he looked down and realized he was hearing himself play guitar. He stopped, and looked over at Calum with a grin, “I can hear it.” Everyone around them stopped and stared at Luke. 

He turned to you with a grin, “Did you just start hearing it too?” 

You smiled and tried to contain your excitement, “I did.”

Luke looked down at the guitar, and just started strumming Iris as best as he could. Calum knew the lyrics, so he sang along since Luke didn’t know the tune. After Luke had finished, he stood up and walked over to you, “I wanted to be able to play you a song when we met, because I know music is beautiful, and I knew you would be too.” 

 


End file.
